Mobile digital multicast broadcast is a new broadcast technology developed on the basis of mobile digital audio broadcast. It introduces the multimedia broadcast service into mobile terminals such as a mobile phone. Mobile Broadcast (BCAST) Services are a standard about the application layer of the mobile multimedia broadcast/multicast service, and is put forward by the Open Mobile Alliance (OMA). The OMA BCAST defines an interaction mechanism, which is implemented through delivery of an interactive media template. The template includes interactive media files. With the mechanism, a user can vote based on the Short Message Service (SMS) and Multimedia Message Service (MMS), subscribe to a Color Ring Back Tone (CRBT), and participate in a program by telephone while the user is watching the program. The interactive media document and the interactive media objects included in it may be delivered along with the program content, or delivered before the user views the program content. If the interactive media document is delivered to the terminal before the user views the program content, when the interactive media document on the server changes, the interactivityMediaDocumentPointer of the interactive data fragments in a Service Guide (SG) needs to point to a new interactive component. In this way, the terminal can discover the change and update the interactive media document.
In the process of implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds at least the following problems in the prior art: One interactive component is generally made up of multiple interactive media documents; and the interactive media documents have the same GroupID; the interactivityMediaDocumentPointer points to a group of interactive media documents with the same GroupID. If only one interactive media document in a group of interactive media documents changes, the foregoing method for changing the direction of the interactivityMediaDocumentPointer brings extra operations and increases the storage consumption.